Babidi (Collectibles)
There are currently a total of 23 Babidi collectibles that have been released by numerous companies to date. A gallery and the attached information appends to the official releases and genuine specifics in regards to the additional merchandise pertaining to each release. AB Groupe *"Super Guerriers" Coffret 24 *Release date: 1996 The first Babidi model was produced as a miniature collectible by French company AB Groupe in 1996 (dated 1989). The figurines were packaged six in a set and stood at a very small size, at about 2 inches in height. The packaging read as Dragon Ball Z “Super Guerriers” and this specific set was Coffret Number 24 (Series 24). Babidi stood with both arms behind his back as he is slightly crouched over. This was the only miniature scale Babidi figurine offered by AB. Others included in this set were Garlic Junior, East Kai, Super Saiyan Gohan with Kai clothing, Super Android 13, and Android 17. *Super Guerriers Tirelire tin set *Release date: 1996 Also released by AB Groupe was a very rare spherical tin set called a Tirelire that included a slew of characters circulating around the tin’s exterior layering. These figurines are on scale with the other Super Guerriers miniatures also released by AB Groupe. A Babidi miniature collectible was included in this set along with some other extremely rare characters. This is likely one of the hardest pieces to come by in terms of a complete collectible set. Others included in this gift set are Super Saiyan Broly, Kid Trunks with sword, Kid Trunks preparing to fuse, Goten preparing to fuse, and Android 17. Bandai *Majin Buu Battle Part 24 Keshi Set *Release date: 1994 This miniature Keshi set Part 24 has included a few of the characters from the Majin Buu Saga. The Babidi mold portrayed him standing with both arms behind his back. This figurine is a part of Series 24. One of Bandai's Keshi series, it has included characters such as Babidi, Dabura, Yamu, Spopovich, Gohan with Great Saiyaman outfit, Super Saiyan Gohan, Super Saiyan Kid Goten, Super Saiyan Goku with Halo, Super Saiyan Broly, and Goku with angelic wings. *Dorakeshi Keshi-Gomu Part 26 *Release date: 1994 In the 90's, a series of miniature quarter-priced rubber machine toys was released, much like the Ultimate Muscle series and coming in randomized colors. They are known as Dorakeshi Keshi-Gomu and are rather hard to come by. All characters in this set came in a random color and all of them were very tiny and immobile. Babidi appears once in this miniature set, although the same mold appears in numerous colors, such as red, green, blue, yellow, or tan. The mini rubber figurine comes standing atop Majin Buu's shoulder as the infantile yet deadly warrior maintains his hands on his sides. This Buu and Babidi Keshi duo was included with the Keshi Part 26 set. Characters included with the Part 26 set are Supreme Kai, Majin Buu with Babidi, 2 variants of Super Saiyan Goku, Super Saiyan 3 Goku, Gohan, Super Saiyan Gohan with Z Sword, Piccolo, Super Saiyan Goten with Super Saiyan Trunks fusing, and Gotenks for a total of 10 pieces. *SP Metallic Keshi Set Part 2 *Release date: Unknown This miniature Metaru (Metallic) Keshi Part 2 set has included a few of the characters from the Majin Buu Saga. One of Bandai's Metallic series, it has included characters such as Babidi, Dabura, Supreme Kai, Super Saiyan Broly, Super Saiyan Vegeta, Super Saiyan Gohan, and Super Saiyan Goku with Halo for a total of 7 pieces in this set. *HG Collection Part 6 *Release date: 2005 The HG collection has a wide variety of characters released in numerous sets by Bandai. Babidi has made an appearance in HG Collection Part 6 alongside Dabura, which was released in 2005. There's a great impression on his eyes, which are more closed than normal, depicting his sinister smirk and wicked intentions. Much like all HG Collection series figurines, the collectible stands small in size but delivers a great deal of detail. Also included in this volume release aside from Dabura and Babidi are Videl, Super Saiyan Goku, Perfect Cell, Recoome, and Great Saiyaman. *Soul of Hyper Figuration Volume 7 *Release date: 2006 Bandai has released the Soul of Hyper Figuration series, which included Babidi alongside Dabura in volume 7 of the series. Babidi stands with wide eyes, piercing and sinister, yet remaining calm and collected. He is also modeled to be in a hovering position and maintains both arms behind his back. Released in September 2006, the series also included a pumped up final form Frieza, maxed out final form Cooler, King Kai with Bubbles and Gregory, Great Saiyaman, Kid Trunks, Kid Goten, Super Saiyan Goku, Goku erupting with the Kaioken attack, and Majin Vegeta. *Soul of Hyper Figuration Volume 7 *Release date: 2006 The same Soul of Hyper Figuration set was simultaneously released by Bandai as a black and white alternate coloring scheme. The same Babidi figurine that came with Dabura is included in this set along with all the same characters from the color version. There is, however, more impression placed in the form of shadow outlining, which makes the black and white version equally collectible in terms of design. Also released in September 2006, this part of the Hyper Figuration series (primarily revolving around the Babidi saga and the Majin conflicts, was followed by Series 8, which was the Super Buu and Janemba debacle along with the fusions. *Collection New Generation *Release date: 2007 Bandai has offered a nice set called the “Collection New Generation,” which includes characters primarily from the Majin Buu Saga. The Babidi in this set comes standing with both arms resting on his waist, with great impression on his flowing robe and cape. Others included in this gashapon set are Uub, King Kai, Vegeta, Goku (as he appears in the final tournament), Dabura, Great Saiyaman, Kid Buu, a Super Kamikaze Ghost, and Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks. The base he stands on comes with the "M" logo representing his Majin affiliation. *Chara Puchi Fusion series *Release date: 2008 The Chara Puchi releases by Bandai were a popular addition to previous installments. In January 2008, the next mini figure set that was released and incorporated plenty of characters from the Buu debacle including Babidi. In this set, all the characters came sitting on top of a mini Dragon Ball. Babidi comes on top of a miniature transparent base with an expression of vicious joy and both his hands spread out as he prepares his Paparapapa technique. Also, the initial releases of these mini-figurines came with a small piece of candy. *Super Deformation Majin Boo series *Release date: 2008 Bandai has also released a Super “Deformation” series in November 2008 with the figurines standing at about 5 cm. The Babidi in this set comes with a joyous expression and both his hands spread out as he prepares his Paparapapa technique. The black round base of the figure reads the character’s name and allows for the mini figurine to stand on top of it. *Figuras Coleccionables 5 CM *Release date: 2009 Bandai has re-released the "Deformation" series Babidi figurine in a specially boxed 2-pack case with Super Saiyan Goku. The figures are released under the series entitled "Figuras Coleccionables 5 CM," which roughly translated means "5 CM Collectible Figures." The box art reads "Son Goku y Babidi" as the title. Under the figure title is the Ref number, which in this case is signified as the following digits: 34521. Aside from the new box mockup and the additional Goku included, the Babidi figurine remains the same with a solid black base to stand on, which is visibly packaged directly behind the figure in the box bubble. *Figuras Coleccionables 5 CM *Release date: 2009 Bandai has re-released the "Deformation" series Babidi figurine in a specially boxed case. The figure is released under the series entitled "Figuras Coleccionables 5 CM," which roughly translated means "5 CM Collectible Figures." The box art reads "Babidi" as the title." Under the figure title is the Ref number, which in this case is signified as the following digits: 34514. Aside from the new box mockup, the Babidi figurine remains the same with a solid black base to stand on, which is visibly packaged directly behind the figure in the box bubble. This is the same figurine from aforementioned 2-pack as a single piece in its own packaging. Banpresto Banpresto has also released Babidi in a set of 8 figures in the HG Plus EX Action Pose series of figurines. Released on August 30, 2008, the figurines were randomly packed in a chance of 8 different ones and have the same miniature box art. The distinct feature of this series is the ability to pose the figurines in unique stances, although the Babidi was placed as an accessory character for Dabura (whom is actually quite pose-able). Dabura’s sword and model is well crafted, allowing for deadly positions and sinister striking poses. Babidi makes for a nice additional feature as a figurine which comes alongside the Dabura as a special accessory. Also included in this set are Super Saiyan Goku, Goten, Majin Vegeta, Trunks, Super Buu, and Majin Buu. Irwin Toy *Irwin Toy’s Babidi Saga *Release date: 2002 The first basic scale Babidi action figure was released by Irwin Toy in January 2002. The figure, much like the previous and forthcoming Irwin series figures, was well-crafted and came with a signature CCG card. It was designated as part of the Babidi Saga. The Babidi had some design features that were unique, such as the extra detail on his flowing cape and his robe. His hands are positioned in a half-open downward position to depict his wicked and scheming nature. Additional accessories included with the piece are a cocoon egg, likely resembling that of Majin Buu's Cocoon and three Dragon Balls. Jakks Pacific would later release this figure in a 2-pack with a re-done paint job. Also included in the same set was Pui Pui, Majin Buu with the puppy Bee and a Dabura cookie, Krillin, and Mr. Satan (Hercule). *Irwin Toy's Babidi Saga *Release date: 2002 The second re-release of the basic scale Babidi action figure was released by Irwin Toy in September 2002. The figure, much like the previous and forthcoming Irwin series figures, was well-crafted and came with a signature Trading card as opposed to the previous release, which instead had a CCG card. This re-release of exactly the same figure was repacked with a Trading card as opposed to a CCG card, but the contents remained the same. It was designated as part of the Babidi Saga. Additional accessories included with the piece are three Dragon Balls, the cocoon egg, and the randomized Trading card. Jakks Pacific would later release this figure in an alternate separate packaging of a 2-pack with a re-done paint job. Also included in the same set was Mr. Satan, Majin Buu with the puppy Bee and a Dabura cookie, Krillin, and Pui Pui. Jakks Pacific *Jakks Pacific’s Forces of Evil series *Release date: 2003 In 2003, Jakks Pacific has re-released the initial Irwin Toy Babidi model in a 2-pack from the “Forces of Evil” series. This 2-pack also includes Pui Pui and all the original accessories such as Majin Buu's Cocoon and three Dragon Balls. Much like previous reissues, this one has some minor touch-ups with the paint job. Babidi is given a more cel-shaded look as opposed to the softer texture. *Jakk's Pacific's Limited Edition Paints series *Release date: 2005 Another re-release of the Babidi figure came alongside Majin Buu and the Dabura cookie and was made available in 2005 in a "DBZ Limited Edition Paints" series 2-pack set. It is described on the packaging as "Based off of the DBZ Animated Series." There is indeed some minor alterations in terms of the paint job and overall packaging being redone to create a different boxart and bubble, but the contents are still quite similar to previous molds. The Majin Buu, however, seems to have opened eyes in this version as opposed to his common closed-eye model. This is likely to emphasize his moment of crucial anger, as he barely opens his eyes. The Dabura cookie is slightly lighter in terms of its contrast but remains the same mold from previous releases. Babidi has had some minor touch-ups in terms of the coloring scheme but remains the same figure. MegaHouse *Capsule Diorama Series Part 14 *Release date: 2007 Following numerous gashapon releases, MegaHouse came out with a diorama set that included Babidi alongside Dabura with Pui Pui in the distance in July 2007. Like many of the previous installments, this diorama included others with him. Also in the diorama were Dabura and Pui Pui. Pui Pui stood beside Babidi’s Spaceship while Babidi and Dabura stood closer in terms of the perspective. Babidi is seen holding the Energy Absorber device in his hand. Plex *Anime Heroes Miniature Collectibles Volume 4 *Release date: 2008 In the large assortment of “Anime Heroes” series offered by Plex, Babidi has made an appearance in volume 4 released in December 2008. The miniature figurine comes with an orange base to stand on. The head is of course sized larger than the rest of the body to better initiate a chibi style. Babidi’s facial reaction here displays a joyous stare with his mouth open and he still maintains his arms behind his back. Model Kits *Resin-based Model Kit Statue series *Release date: 2010 The Babidi statue is efficiently carved to perfection. Released just recently, it is modeled in his signature sinister stance with his arms kept to his sides and resting against his waist as the Energy Drain device is beside him. The highly detailed statue comes in a paint job reminiscent of an airbrush technique as Dabura, king of demons, is joined at his side. There's also a Majin symbol on the base itself. Every detail is brought to life with equal finesse, but there is great impression on Babidi's position as he is rather impatient while Dabura maintains a confident stance. Unknown *Miniature Collectible series *Release date: Unknown Very similar to the previously released Super Guerriers, Super Warriors, and Saga Continues series, this figurine is modeled perfectly for its miniature size. Standing at approximately 3 cm, Babidi maintains his arms behind his back. The figurine is modeled in unison with the Irwin and AB Groupe miniature figurines but is released by another company. *Miniature Collectible series *Release date: Unknown Another miniature figurine was released in scale with the Irwin and AB Groupe miniature figurines. Here, Babidi is seen with a vivid smile and both arms behind his back. For such a small piece, he retains all the details on his skin texture and his clothing, including his cape, robe, and Majin symbol. Gallery Site Navigation Category:Collectibles Category:Figures Category:Merchandise